parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Pokemon (Enginemon)
Cast *Thomas as Ash Ketchum - (Thomas and Ash Ketchum are both the main heroes) *Skarloey as Pikachu - (Pikachu's voice suits Skarloey) *Mavis as Misty - (Mavis and Misty are both have five letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'M') *Edward as Brock - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Brock are) *Toby as Tracey - (Toby and Tracey are both wise and named begins with the letter 'T') *Gordon as Professor Oak - (Gordon and Professor Oak are both leaders) *Diesel as James - (Diesel and James are both devious) *Daisy as Jessie - (Daisy and Jessie are both moody and evil) *Smudger as Meowth - (Smudger and Meowth are both reckless) *S.C.Ruffey as Wobbuffet *George as Giovanni - (George and Giovanni are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Emily as May - (Emily and May are both beautiful) *Percy as Max - (Percy and Max are both small) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dawn *James as Gary Oak - (James and Gary Oak are both vain) *Bill as Chimchar *Ben as Charmander *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ritchie *Toad as Sparky *Harold as Wallace *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Delia Ketchum *Duncan as Axew *Molly as Cynthia *Oliver as Cilan *Rosie as Iris *Flora as Officer Jenny *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nurse Joy *Hector as Mewtwo - (Hector and Mewtwo are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Troublesome Trucks as Other Pokemon *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Paul - (Farnsworth and Paul are both mean) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Norman *Henry as Harley - (Henry and Harley are both named begins with the letter 'H' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Peter Sam as Bulbasaur - (Peter Sam and Bulbasaur are both wear green and intelligent) *Sir Handel as Squirtle - (Sir Handel and Squirtle are both blue, cheeky, and start with the letter 'S') *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blastoise - (Montana and Blastoise are both big and blue) *Jason (from Back to the Knodike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Venusaur *Murdoch as Charizard - (Murdoch and Charizard are both strong and orange) *BoCo as Professor Birch *Johnny (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jimmy - (Johnny and Jimmy are both named begins with the letter 'J' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Duck as Drew - (Duck and Drew are both have four letters in one named begins with the letter 'D') *Duke as Professor Rowan *Isobella as Zoey *Mighty as Kenny *Mac as Barry *Bahia Train (from Three Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bianca *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Trip *Lady as Serena *Whiff as Clemont *Caroline as Bonnie *Spencer as Tobias *Rusty as Oliver *D261 as Goneff - (D261 and Goneff are both evil and only made one appearence) *Arry and Bert as Cassidy and Butch *Splatter and Dodge as Maxie and Tabitha *Old Slow Coach as Professor Ivy *Isabel (from Theodore Tugboat) as Casey *Pearl (from TUGS) as Sabrina *Terence as Lt. Surge *Madge as Duplica *Stepney as Bugsy *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Erika *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jasmine *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Molly Hale *Annie as Marina *Clarabel as Miette *Henrietta as Flannery *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Khoury *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Lyra *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Morrison *Jack as Lucas *Fergus as Lance *Bulgy as Archie - (Bulgy and Archie are both evil) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyrus *Trevor as Todd - (Trevor and Todd are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Bulstrode as Lawrance lll Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017